Hacer eso
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Ren siente la mirada insintente de Zenet en su nuca ,ella le esta pidiendo hacer "Eso" !Por dios! !eran muy jovenes para eso! !Ademas que Zenet lo hizo con jesse y el le dijo que fue una tortura! pero al final tendria que hacer eso...


**Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

Se sentía como un tonto.

Notaba como ella lo miraba intensamente, era compresible del porque Zenet lo miraba así pero ¡por favor! ¡Entiéndase que él estuvo años bajo tierra sin nadie más!...bueno tenia a Linehalt pero era obvio que muchos se volverían como el, solitario y casi introvertido, por pasar años en la oscuridad con solo un Bakugan y sin contacto con Gundaliano alguno.

Suspiro en voz baja mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa ¡intensa mirada de Zenet en su nuca! ¡Es como si te pusiera un arma en la cabeza! Aun así no comprendía porque Zenet le pidió… _Eso_ y más a el que no era experto en el tema.

Sobándose la manos en un gesto nervioso intento pensar en otra cosa ,como la historia que le conto unos de los guardias del castillo sobre la desastrosa cita entre Mason y Lena o quizas cuando Jesse fundo un club de literatura en un pequeño apartamento en Neathia y el lugar termino siendo destruido…por una loca fiesta aparentemente.

Pero no pudo.

La insistente mirada de Zenet aumentaba por cada segundo, en verdad que la gundaliana de pelo verde estaba completamente motivada y no se iba a retractar ¡Porque quería que hicieran _Eso_! ¡Eran muy jóvenes para _eso_! ¡No quería que las cosas fueran así!

-Ren….Cariño…vamos a _hacerlo_ ¿si?-Ren gruño ya que acababa de caer en el tono coqueto de Zenet y peor que se lo dijo cera de la oreja dejándolo sonrojado y más nervioso, si, Zenet le había ganado….tendrían que hacer _Eso._

-Está bien…espero no tener mordidas después.

-Vamos Ren, no nos sucederá nada ¡Seremos cuidadosos!

-Si como no, lo veo venir, tu manchada por todo el cuerpo y yo agotado al máximo.

-Mmmm bueno, eso es normal si vamos a hacer_ Eso_ ¿No lo crees?

-Solo espero que la maestra nos ayude-Susurro derrotado Ren, ya no había marcha atrás, harían _Eso_ y sabía bien que terminaría molido, quizas golpeado, cansado y si lo que dice Jesse es cierto, habrán una o dos mesas destruidas porque sabía que Zenet no tenía una paciencia cuando las cosas no van como ella quiera.

-Tranquilo cariño, te divertirás, podrás ver mi maestría en _esto, sé_ que estuviste años bajo tierra ¡Por eso veras lo encantador que son _Mis pequeños_!-Grito de lo más entusiasmada Zenet, había hecho _eso _con la compañía de Jesse pero las cosas se complicaron y muchísimo. Jesse es muy debilucho, no saber aguantar y al final termino dormido en la primera hora-¡Espero que lo hagas mejor que Jesse, Ren!

-Si….Si…-Dijo Ren cansado e imaginándose como _los juguetes_ saldrían volando de un lado para otro y sin decir nada más los dos gundaliano partieron de inmediato a hacer _Eso_ ,Ahora para los lectores malpensados pues la cosa es que…

**Después…**

-¡A que son mis lindos mi pequeño ¿No, Ren?-Grito alegre Zenet mientras….era rodeada por un montón de niños gundaliano, si se puede ver bien la situación se encontraba en una guardería.

-Sí, son lindos al principio pero después que se va la enfermera, se vuelven sicópatas, tiran sus juguetes, parten mesas, llena de pintura a los mas grande y Jesse juro que uno lo mordió pero bien fuerte y sin decir que quedas literalmente molido después-Susurro Ren malhumorado y es que tenía a un niño gundaliano jugando a lado suyo, lo que sucede es que Zenet era ayudante en una guardería de niños en Gundalian y pues…

-¡Vamos cariño! ¡Estos niños son unos ángeles! ¡Jesse fue un debilucho cuando me ayudo a cuidar a los niños! ¡Sabía que tu podrías!-Grito Zenet en su mismo tono alegre dejando medio sordo a varios de los infantes ,de pronto una gundaliana mayor le hizo seña a la Peliverde y ella se levantó para ir no sin antes avisar a Ren-¡Cariño! ¡Ahora regreso! ¡Cuida a los niños!

-¿Eh? ¡Espera no me dejes! –Grito de lo más espantando Ren y cuando Zenet salió de la vista de todos, los niños se voltearon a ver a Ren con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Ren palideció y siguió lo que él dijo que sucedería, siendo molido por unos mocosos y todo por Zenet, lo único que a Ren le alegraba era que tendría una buena _recompensa_ _nocturna_ con Zenet…claro si es que no termina con los huesos molidos.

**Fin.**


End file.
